The Secret Life of Loststar
by Mangle6
Summary: Loststar has it all. He's a leader, he has a mate, kits, and his clan loves him, there is nothing that he would do to put his life at risk. That is until he is taken by twolegs and tastes life as a kittypet, not wishing to leave his clan or the twolegs Loststar splits his life into one of a leader and a kittypet. Will he keep his spilt lives apart? Or will Loststar lose it all?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: **WARNING**! I have never read a Warriors book in my entire life so I might get a few things wrong. Don't worry though I've looked up (and am still looking up) all the information and terms I need to know. If I miss anything, or you just wanna state your opinion on my story, feel free to post a review/comment!_

*

The nursery den was abuzz with life and excitement as she-cats and toms young and old crowded around a group of cats.

"They're beautiful." Gingertail tiredly said her soft emerald green eyes having bags under them and her normally kept ginger fur messy and mattered with sweat, as she laid on the nursery den floor. Gingertail smiled softly admiring the beautiful kits she had just bore into the world. The first she-kit was skinny having fur as white as snow, the second she-kit had fluffy bright ginger fur that matched the color of fire, and finally the last kit was a tom as he had ginger fur just like his sister but had black stripes along his body as he drank his mother's milk.

"What are you going to name them?" Skytail asked, his ginger fur having bits of grey in them from age as his river blue eyes simmered with happiness.

"Oh I can't name these little angels without Loststar." Gingertail said, giving the snow white kit an affectionate nuzzle.

"You don't have to worry about that dear, our son won't mind at all." Cherrywhisker said with a reassuring grin, her cherry red fur having bits of grey in it matching her mates.

"Well okay….I'm going to name you Frostkit, Emberkit, and Tigerkit." Gingertail said nuzzling each kit as she named them, and not a moment after she did that did a tomcat run into the den the crowd of cats making a path for him as the tom took a break to gulp down as much air as possible. The medium-sized tomcat had a white pelt and pale yellow cream-colored face, ears, tail, and paws, with whiskers hanging from her face, dark blue eyes, and had white cobwebs wrapped around his front and back legs.

"Loststar!" Gingertail said with a tired smile,

"I….I am so sorry…that I'm….that I'm late…one of the medics had to tell me something and it took awhile. Is everything alright?" Loststar said managing to catch his breathe,

"Everything is fine, my son, come you have to see your kits." Cherrywhisker said motioning Loststar over, the leader straightened his posture and complied walking over to the three kits nestled by his mate.

"You name them yet?" Loststar asked as he sat down in front of Gingertail and his kits,

"Yes, I have, I hope you don't mind." The queen she-cat replied.

"Of course I don't mind." Loststar said,

"Told ya!" Cherrywhisker exclaimed making Skytail and a few other cats snicker.

"Anyway, what did you name them?" Loststar asked with a chuckle,

"Frostkit, Emberkit, and Tigerkit." Gingertale replied.

"Those names are beautiful." Loststar said with a comforting smile,

"Thanks, Losty." Gingertale said as she laid her head on the ground.

*

Loststar walked out of the nursery den giving his mate and kits affectionate licks.

"Congratulations Loststar!"

"Welcome to the father club man."

"Your kits are so cute!"

"Your surprised? They have his blood after all!" The cats said as Loststar left the nursery den for his own den. Loststar made sure to smile, wave, and give short replies to the cats he passed eventually making his way to his own den. Once he got to his den Loststar blushed as he saw a soft boulder made of soft cotton and green fabric at the back of his den. The soft boulder had been stolen and given to him by a group of kits and apprentices during his first season as leader. Loststar honestly found it a bit much but he hadn't been able to deny the gift and it was a really comfortable throne (though Loststar would never admit that openly).

With a contempt sigh Loststar walked over to his soft boulder and allowed his haunches and tail to sink into the spongey and soft cotton that was stuffed in the soft boulder. Loststar sighed and curled up allowing his body to finally relax, his den was the only place he could really be himself or wind down when he needed to. The only cats that we're allowed to enter his den without permission was his deputy Lightningspark, his parents, mate, and now his kits. Unfortulently though Loststar hadn't come to relax he had needed space to think about the omen the medic Healingrose had told him about, but a few seconds (or minutes) of pure relaxation and mental clarify wouldn't hurt. Loststar just felt so tense all the time, the only time he didn't feel stressed was when he was alone on his soft boulder, telling the young kits or apprentices a story, and when he was—

"Hey Loststar." A voice called out shattering Loststar's calm. The leader tom groaned and lazily rose his head as Lightningspark ran in. Lightningspark was a large tom that had light ginger (or electric yellow) fur with white fur on his muzzle, the tip of his tail, and his underbelly his fur was widely unkempt always jutting and sticking out in old angles almost as if the cat had been struck by lightning. And finally Lightningspark's eyes were covered by an extra amount of fluff covering his fur.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Lightningspark asked knowing fully well just how stressed Loststar was just by looking at him, it was a gift the deputy had ever since him a be Loststar we're kits.

"I'm fine." Loststar reassured,

"Are you sure? Cuz you kinda—" Lightningspark said only to get cut off as Loststar's left eye twitched and he snapped.

" **I'M FINE!** " Loststar bellowed, causing Lightningspark to flitch and causing a few warriors and apprentices that we're just about to go patrolling to stop and see what (or who) was upsetting their leader.

"Fatherhood hitting you like a monster?" Lightningspark asked in a soft voice blocking the curious warriors and apprentices from looking into Loststar's den,

"Yes! I missed their _birth_! What kinda tom misses the _birth_ of his _kits_!" Loststar said feeling his dam of repressed and hidden away feelings burst. Lightningspark winced and quickly shot a glare at the curious a apprentices and warriors. When Loststar got like this, when the stress got to him and he made some sort of mistake or missed something important well….it was best there would be no witnesses. The curious apprentices and warriors shrank back and ran off to perform their duties knowing it was best to runaway while they still could.

"Loststar….." Lightningspark started quickly turning his head back to his friend and leader,

"I-I gotta…p-punish..." Loststar said his front paws shaking and twitching uncontrollably as his royal blue eyes glazed over.

"Loststar!" Lightningspark said taking tentative steps towards Loststar knowing what the tomcat before him was going to do, "Come on man, remember to breathe." Lightningspark said now in front of Loststar's throne to prevent the inevitable. And Lightningspark was just in time too as Loststar gritted his teeth a low growl coming from his throat as his right paw with sharp claws dug into his left arm. He began to claw into his flesh blood immediately spurting from the wounds staining the cobwebs wrapped over them. Lightningspark winced and lunged for Loststar and pinned him to the ground forcing Loststar's arms to dig into his chest.

"Loststar, snap out of it!" Lightningspark shouted into the cats ear, Loststar yowled in pain his ears going back at the loud sound invading his eardrums. But after a quick moment Loststar blinked shaking his head, when the cat reopened his eyes they we're back to normal. Lightningspark sighed and looked towards the den entrance, there was no one there, Lightningspark sighed in relief that was good if news of Loststar's issue got out there would be trouble. Loststar could lose his position as leader for not being mentally strong enough to handle the job (not that it would be the wrong assumption). And Lightningspark had promised Loststar he'd keep his secret and stop him from acting on his morbid urges as a friend and a deputy it was his duty help the leader in any way he could.

"I-I did it again did I?" Loststar asked in a quiet voice,

"Yeah, you did." Lightningspark said reluctantly getting off of Loststar.

"Did anyone….?" Loststar asked trailing off,

"No." Lightningspark quickly said not wanting anymore stress to weigh on his friend and leader.

"Thank you, you're the best friend and deputy a leader could hope for." Loststar said,

"Your welcome, and I think I know how you can work off your stress." Lightningspark said gaining an evil grin.

"Who?" Loststar said matching his friends grin,

"Fleetpaw." Lightningspark swiftly replied.

"Well isn't that sweet….why don't we and the whole clan 'congratulate' the kittypet?" Loststar said as he maneuvered out of his throne and swiftly walked towards the den entrance,

"May I help you 'congratulate' him?" Lightningspark said following after his leader,

"Pfff! Of course you can! It isn't as fun without you." Loststar scoffed.

Lightningspark chuckled, his grin growing.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleetpaw had known it was stupid.

He had known what could happen if he broke the most sacred rule of Lostclan: No half-kittypets, daylight warriors, former kittypets, or former daylight warriors are allowed in Lostclan territory.

But he hadn't been able to help himself, the first time him and those kit twolegs eyes met Fleetpaw knew he wanted to be with her and her family. So Fleetpaw decided to break the rule, knowing the consequences if he we're to be found out. But Fleetpaw wasn't worried (much) unlike all his other clan members Fleetpaw was very fast on his paws, had exceptional reaction time, could be as quiet as a mouse, and most importantly was a master of stealth being able to blend into dark places and shadows with ease. The only way Fleetpaw could see himself slip up is if he came back to his clan too late in the day (making his fur color more like a furry sign saying: "Hey look at me!"). Or if someone had been looking for Fleetpaw, and no warrior cat in Fleetpaw's clan ever looked for him, he was forgettable.

At least that's what Fleetpaw thought as he had been viewing his luxuriously thick and soft black fur in forest clearing lake. Fleetpaw's bright amber eyes gleamed in delight an abnormally large amount of confidence floating in them. The small black cat loved his fur especially his long and fabulous tail as he pranced around the clearings only lake, he didn't have any duties today so he could admire himself all he liked.

 _'I wonder why I don't have a mate yet? Maybe it's because of too shy, or it could be because I'm the smallest cat in my clan, excluding the kits of course.'_ Fleetpaw thought with a sigh as he sat at the edge of the lake, he gave the water a quick flick with one of his paws as he huffed, he really needed a mate. As Fleetpaw thought these things however he failed to notice Lighteningspark and Loststar creeping up on him.

"It's a nice day for a swim, isn't it kittypet?" Loststar whispered into Fleetpaw's ear, the smaller cat gasped the tips of his ears and muzzle turning red. Fleetpaw quickly whizzed his head around just in time to see a rock coming straight for his head. The cat reacted with unrealistic speed ducking underneath Lightningspark's legs. Unfortulently this action combined with the rocks weight caused Lighteningspark to lose his balance and land into the lake.

 **SPLASH!**

"Lightningspark!" Loststar cried out as Lightningspark splashed desperately in the lake crying out for help before sinking into depths. All the while Fleetpaw kept running he could hear Loststar jumping into the water to save Lightningspark from drowning. He ran out the clearing, down the dirt path, Fleetpaw felt joy overwhelm his senses as the trees became sparse, tears of joy poured from Fleetpaw's eyes as he could make out the rushing river that was the edge of Lostclan's territory. This was it! The nightmare was almost over!

Once Fleetpaw was out of the forest he'd be home free and he'd never look back. Suddenly though Fleetpaw's dreams we're shattered as he felt something tackle him. The smaller cat yowled in surprise as he hit the dirt ground, the edge of Lostclan territory was just a few kitsteps away.

"No! No, no, no! You shouldn't have caught me! I'm the faster then you! It dosen't make sense!" Fleetpaw cried out in despair tears staining the fur under his eyes,

"You forgot one thing Fleetpaw, the moment you ran, you became prey. And I always catch my prey." Loststar said holding Fleetpaw down as the small cat squirmed, he looked further down the path to see Lightningspark running towards him with a rock in his mouth. "But…..I'll give you one thing Fleetpaw, you made it father then the rest." Loststar said before he took the rock from Lightningspark and raised it,

"No! No, no, please, I-I'll leave I won't ever come back! Ju-Just please don't—" Fleetpaw begged before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

 **CRACK!**

*

Fleetpaw groaned, his tail gave a few lazy twitches and his eyes slowly opened. The first thing Fleetpaw became aware of is the splitting pain in the back of his head. The tom slowly got up feeling the back of his head and finding a large lump there. Once Fleetpaw was done inspecting the lump he looked around, and to his own horror he found himself in a thorn bush that made it impossible for him to see outside his prison. The cat whimpered his memories flooding back as tears came to his eyes.

"….No….No please." Fleetpaw said,

"Oh yes, Fleetpaw, or should I say….kittypet." A voice said causing the captured cat to jump. Fleetpaw's head whipped to the sound of the voice, and the toms eyes widened in horror as he heard his entire clan closing in on the thorn bush that kept him from escaping. Fleetpaw looked around aimlessly trying to find Loststar but he couldn't determine Loststar's location.

"L-Loststar, please….h-have mercy…I'll leave r-right now if you just let m-me go." Fleetpaw whimpered, hoping Loststar could hear him wherever he was in the crowd of cats.

"Awww, and what fun would that be? We'd rather want to see you suffer before you go." Loststar said, before Lightningspark and Loststar himself walked out of the crowd of cats. And once Loststar and Lightningspark was at the front of the clan Loststar cleared his throat. The entire clan moved to face Loststar as all Fleetpaw could do try to piece together what was happening terror gripping his heart.

"Alright everyone! I think we all know what happens to cats who break our most sacred rule. But to those who are not aware," Loststar said looking at the new apprentices in the crowd, "the kittypet gets three choices to choose from. The first choice is the Death of One Thousand Claws, this should be self explanatory but I will delve into further detail if the kittypet decides this he or she will be given one thousand scratches by the entire clan. And if by some miracle the cat survives this, he or she is free to go but no one had survived this punishment if the name isn't obvious enough."

"The second choice dosen't have a name, and it simply is a one-on-one fight against Loststar. Once again if the kittypet is able to beat Loststar they are free to go, but since out leader here is a very ruthless fighter I think you can see why no cat that's fought Loststar has lived to see another sunrise. And finally there's the Walk of Shame, this is when the kittypet has to walk through the entire camp in whatever kittypet shampoo or accessories it's precious twolegs normally wash or put on them. No one from this clan however has ever chosen this option because it's undignifying and disgraceful, while the other options at least let you die with some dignity." Lightningspark said ending his part of the speech to allow Loststar to speak.

"And today is Fleetpaw's turn, so twoleg-lover, what are you going to choose?" The tom-cat said, as him and Lightningspark walked back towards the thorn bush which held it's now cowering prisoner who had unshed tears swam in his eyes.

"Lo-Loststar please, this is wrong it shouldn't be a crime to be a daylight warrior or a kittypet." Fleetpaw said causing the entire crowd of cats to gasp in horror and disgust. As he looked in the direction of Loststar hoping to find any mercy or compassion in them, but all he saw was anger blazing in those dark blue eyes.

"You….really are a disgrace to all of your lineage aren't you?" Loststar said in a whisper,

"L-Lost…." Fleetpaw started before he was cut off.

"I suggest you make a decision before I make it for you!" Loststar said raising his paw which had his claws on full display. Fleetpaw whimpered almost making dirt as he heard the hatred and hostility in Loststar's voice,

"Okay! Okay! I-I choose the….the….the W-Walk of Shame!" the imprisoned tom said eliciting another gasp from the clan with wide eyes filled with disbelief to go with. Fleetpaw whimpered and backed away from his clan as much as he could without getting hurt by the thorn bush. Silence rained as the cats all looked at each other in shock wondering if they truly had heard what Fleetpaw just said. The silence was broken however when Loststar shook his head gaining an amused look on his face as he began to laugh.

"O-Oh….starclan kits! I'll give you o-one thing Fleetpaw, y-you do know how to surprise a cat like me! I thought no one would choose that option but you proved me wrong." Loststar said before he looked over to his deputy, "Lightningspark, you mind forming a small team of cats that can head over to Fleetpaw's twoleg nest and take the shampoo and ridiculous accessories they put on him."

"Sure thing!" Lightningspark said as he gained a wicked grin.

"Good, now seeya later kittypet, I hope you have a good nights rest." Loststar said before him and Lightningspark left, the other cats followed as well as the crowd eventually began to disperse. And once the crowd was completely gone Fleetpaw curled into a ball crying his eyes out.

He really was a disgrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Healingrose, this better be good, I don't have time, Gingertail could give birth to our kids anytime now." Loststar said glaring impatiently at the medicine cat before him, the she-cat had green eyes and was white with dark ginger fur._

 _Healingrose grimaced, "I-I'm sorry Loststar, I just n-needed to tell you about an omen I had received." the she-can said trembling in fear of having to face Loststar's wrath. The leader's eyes widened in shock and horror,_

 _"What is it?" Loststar asked as he licked his lips nervously fear gripping his heart._

 _Healingrose nervously twitched her tail, "The greatest betrayal will lead to Lostclan's end." the she-cat said her eyes filled with fear. Loststar however didn't speak he seemingly froze in place as his eyes had went wide in horror, of course this omen had to come when he was leader._

*

 _'The greatest betrayal will lead to Lostclan's end.'_ Healingrose's voice echoed thought the toms ears as he took a deep breathe, in most cases he would take their brief moment of peace to relax on his soft boulder to try to ease himself of stress. But Loststar knew better, he needed to figure this out, what did the omen mean? Loststar knew all the rules of Lostclan by heart, and out of all the rules no former kittypets or daylight warriors we're allowed was the most sacred and treasured one. The rule itself was so old that no one, not even the elders, could trace back when the rule was first established. So most likely, someone in Lostclan was going to become, is, or was a daylight warrior or kittypet, that was an easy one.

But who was going to do that was the question, Loststar couldn't just pin the blame on some random she-cat or tom he needed to think. He needed to search for suspects somecat that stuck out,

 _'Well lets go over who it could be.'_ Loststar thought. So far no one other then Fleetpaw had become a kittypet recently in fact the last kittypet was Winterclaw a few moons ago. Loststar smiled he could still remember the she-cats screams for mercy as he beat her around like a rat.

 _'Too bad she was pregnant by a kittypet tom, if she had some kits that were some worth she could've lived just long enough to see them open their eyes.'_ Loststar coldly thought, wrinkling his nose in disgust about what those kittypet kits would've looked like, the tom quickly cleared his head however. He needed to stop reminiscing he had to find the culprit before it was too late. However just as Loststar was going to continue his thoughts a voice cut him off.

"Hey Lost!" Lightningspark called out just in time to see Loststar turn his head towards him,

"Yes?" Loststar asked.

"I formed a team to get to Fleetpaw's twoleg nest." Lightningspark proudly announced his tail wagging slightly,

"Good, and make sure what ever you find is the most humiliating thing possible." Loststar said as he retracted his claws looking at them with a small smile on his face.

"Got it, oh and one of the toms was asking how are we going to wash Fleetpaw with any of his kittypet shampoo with find?" Lightningspark asked his ears tilting slightly,

"That's easy, while you guys are there at the twoleg nest grab something big enough to hold Fleetpaw and some water from the river." Loststar replied.

"Alright, do you want to come along or anything?" Lightningspark queried,

"No…I can't….I have to stay here and do my job." Loststar said ignoring the part of him that screamed to go with Lightningspark.

"Alright, don't stress yourself out too much, okay?" Lightningspark said,

"I won't." Loststar replied as his deputy left most likely to converge with his team in order to complete their mission. And after a few moments Loststar got up stretching his legs out, maybe he needed to take a short break to figure this out. Automatically Loststar walked out of his den and towards the nursery, where his mate and kits we're, he hadn't seen them since this morning and a part of him was eager to see them. Maybe one of them would open their eyes but Loststar doubted it at least he doubted any of his she-kits would open their eyes just yet. Every tom in Loststar's family was an early-bloomer and always became leader sure a few she-cats we're like that but traditionally it was the toms that reigned supreme.

Loststar himself had been an early-bloomer having opened his eyes a day after he was born and being the only one to survive in his litter, the others had just been too weak. The leader of Lostclan walked into the nursery den quickly narrowing his eyes on Gingertail, Frostkit, Emberkit, and Tigerkit his three lovely kits drinking their mothers milk. Gingertail laying on her side to give her and Loststar's kits full access to her nipples. Loststar smiled as he eye'd the adorable sight walking towards his family.

"Hi Losty!" Gingertail said as her mate neared her,

"Hi Gingy! How are our kits doing?" Loststar asking sitting in front of his mate and kits once he was close to them.

"They're fine, healthy and strong." Gingertail said,

"What about Tigerkit?" Loststar asked eyeing his son as his eyes lit up.

He couldn't wait to start training his son to be the next leader of Lostclan.

After all it was tradition that the tom leaders trained and teach their toms the ways of Lostclan and how to be a great leader.

"Lost, don't do it." Gingertail said her face falling,

"Don't do what?" Loststar asked his tail twitching slightly him and Gingertail both knew what he was doing but Loststar refused to admit it.

"Don't train Tigerkit to be leader, I know he won't want to be leader." Gingertail said,

"But—" Loststar said trying to speak only to get cut off.

"But your dad did the same thing and are you really happy being the leader?" Gingertail said a knowing look in her eyes, Loststar felt his heart pick up pace as the tips of his ears and muzzle reddening as his tail poofed up slightly giving a few twitches.

"Uh….yeah! Yeah I'm happy as leader, what—what would make you think otherwise?" Loststar said, with a nervous chuckle, as he refused to look in his mates general direction instead staring at the cobwebs wrapped around his legs.

"Just a hunch, come on Losty breaking traditions isn't a bad thing. Who knows? Maybe Frostkit or Emberkit will become leader, when was the last time their was a she-cat as leader around here?" Gingertail said and Loststar nodded his muzzle and tips of his ears going even redder,

"Your right. And before you say it I know, I know I won't try to train Frostkit or Emberkit as the next leader." the tom mumbled finally managing to make eye contact with his mate.

"Good, now come a little closer, I won't bite unless my heat comes on." Gingertail said with a suggestive tone in her voice, which only caused Loststar to become even more flustered. But that still didn't deter the tom as he walked up to back of his mates back and laid next to her. Cuddling up against her before lying his head on his mates shoulder. The two laid their in comfortable silence eyeing their kits lovingly as passers on smiled seeing the happy family.

"They're so beautiful." Loststar breathlessly said,

"They really are, I can't wait to see what their future will hold." Gingertail said wrapping her tail around her and Loststar's kits as they slowly drifted off. Loststar however frowned at his mates last statement, his kits wouldn't have a future if he didn't figure out the omen. But he still couldn't figure out who the culprit was, who would cause Lostclan to fall, and time was at the limit here the longer Loststar waited the worse things would get. Suddenly though Loststar felt himself have an epiphany. If Fleetpaw had become a kittypet, then other cats in the clan could be susceptible to the same change that had happened to him.

But if they were too scared of facing punishment for being a kittypet then no more kittypets would be created.

Loststar had to make an example out of Fleetpaw.

He'd make sure that what he did to Fleetpaw would be the worst thing imaginable something that would destroy his self-worth and confidence. Something that would forever make him simply fear the word "lost". If Loststar did that not only would it make sure Fleetpaw didn't try anything it would keep other cats from following his path and save Lostclan. And with that Loststar smiled wickedly, he had a lot of planning to do.

"I can't wait to see what they're future will hold either, Gingy, I can't wait." Loststar said, his mind racing with ideas as Gingertail smiled as well glad that her mate was just as happy as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleetpaw sat in empty silence curled up in a ball, the former apprentice had since run out of tears due to lack of water. The young tom guessed it had been a day or two since his imprisonment, and that scared him more then death.

 _'What are they going to do to me?'_ Fleetpaw fearfully thought, 'If they're going to make me go through the walk of shame they might as well do it already.' and as if on cue Fleetpaw's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards the thorn bush that held him captive. However, as soon as the footsteps started, they we're quick to stop. Fleetpaw's ears twitched again searching desperately for any sign of life. Suddenly though in the blink of an eye the thorn bush was removed giving Fleetpaw a quick glimpse of the outside world. But before the young tom could even see who had removed the thorn bush, Fleetpaw yelped feeling cold water splash all over his body.

After that the next few moments were a blur as Fleetpaw felt someone tackle him, tie all his limbs together, tie something around his eyes forcing him back into darkness and closing his ears shut against his eyes.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Fleetpaw fearfully cried out but all he heard was muffled voices as more cold water was poured on him, some of it entering his mouth which Fleetpaw greedily accepted. The young tom then felt something gooey and cold hit his fur followed by the a splash of cold water and rough scrubbing all along his fur. Fleetpaw let out cries of pain as the unknown culprit (or culprits) who scrubbed his skin and fur raw was unmerciful to the young toms discomfort. Eventually after what felt like hours Fleetpaw felt himself being splashed with more cold water, gulping down any of it that made it into his mouth. And for a brief moment Fleetpaw thought the torture might be over, that this might be it before he was exiled from Lostclan forever.

Fleetpaw was wrong however.

The tom suddenly felt himself being tackled again with pressure on his side, knocking the wind straight out of him. And without hesitation the unknown culprit (with great difficulty) stretched something around Fleetpaw's neck before allowing it to snap back causing Fleetpaw himself to yelp again. Then all at once Fleetpaw felt the pressure leave his side before wind rushed by him. The young tom then could hear the familiar muffled sound of the thorn bush hitting the ground, completely surrounding him again. Fleetpaw listened closely as the muffled sound of footsteps grew quieter, leaving him in silence again.

There Fleetpaw laid shivering due to his wet fur, completely abandoned in the dark, tied up, scared, and still extremely thirsty.

*

Fleetpaw's ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps except this time there was a lot more of them followed by muffled voices. Fleetpaw felt his anxiety rise, this was it, it had to be, the few moments he had before he was forever degraded and kicked out of Lostclan. The tom could make out as the steps got closer, the thorn bush that was keeping him contained was removed, and felt a rush on wind as his restraints and eye covering was removed.

"Get up, kittypet." Loststar said, as he watched Fleetpaw obey his command shaking in fear as he did so. Fleetpaw nervously looked around his fur much fluffier then before as he had wore the bright amber glittery kittypet collar that had been forced into his neck. The black tom however felt his focus snap back to Loststar as his superior cleared his throat. "I'm gonna break you, Fleetpaw, in so many ways." Loststar hissed as Fleetpaw looked outside the den entrance and saw toms and she-cats alike waiting her him,

"L-Lost, please go easy on me. I'm not even a warrior yet." Fleetpaw begged knowing that whatever awaited him would be worse then any punishment he could think of.

"You know the penalty, kittypet. You fail to comply and you will die." Loststar replied a wicked grin on his face, and his grin threatened to break his face as he saw Fleetpaw losing his last remaining threads of hope.

Before Fleetpaw hung his head in defeat.

"Good, now walk and if you stop without my say you will be punished further and you don't want to know how creative I can be." Loststar said, and with an audible gulp Fleetpaw started walking as Loststar trailed behind making sure the traitorous tom didn't try anything. And the older tom watched as the younger reluctantly walked into the den gagging at a putrid scent that penetrated his nose.

"Hello kittypet." Lightningspark said as Fleetpaw entered the den with his leader and best friend right behind the black cat,

"You must be hungry, right?" Loststar asked in faux concern. Fleetpaw gulped reluctantly nodding, causing all the tom's and she-cats in the room to laugh slightly.

"Well we got a treat for you then, after all, we know how much you love fish." Lightningspark said as he motioned at the crowd with his tail, and Fleetpaw could only watch in a mixture of horror and hunger as two warrior toms brought out a large fish, one that Fleetpaw had never seen nor conceivably finish eating. Except the fish was obviously caught much earlier then Fleetpaw would have liked as it already smelled heavily of death and its body bulged grotesquely filled with Starclan knew what.

"We also know how much you hate eating carrion, despite every cat in Lostclan having to eat it at some point." Loststar added with wicked glee,

"Wha-What's in it?" Fleetpaw fearfully asked as he shook in fear.

"Oh…..it's just filled with burdock root and stinging neddle." The white and cream colored tom stated,

"It's a wonderful combination of causing you an extreme bellyache and inducing vomiting if the scent of death doesn't cause you to throw up first that is." The large ginger tom said.

"N-No….." Fleetpaw mumbled,

"You will eat every last bite of that fish, that is unless you want to die." Loststar said starting at Fleetpaw with a insane look in his eyes and his sharp claws out on full display. The former apprentice whimpered and took a few steps towards the fish, Fleetpaw looked at it already feeling like throwing up just at the sight and smell of it. The young tom felt tears build in his eyes as he looked around the crowd who wore evil smiles and whispered words brimming with malice. Finally, Fleetpaw caved, he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth wide before shoving his face into the fish. The crowd immediately started laughing and throwing jeers at him as Fleetpaw resisted the urge to pull away from the fish trying to eat as much as he could before the effects of the medicines could set in.

Of course as luck would have it Fleetpaw's small and young body reacted to the medicine in minutes. As he had to force himself to resist the urge to puke with his stomach beginning to hurt from eating too much burdock root. However, Fleetpaw was fighting a losing battle as he threw up what he just ate causing tears humiliation and pain to well up in his eyes as the crowd laughed.

"You better eat whatever comes back up kittypet!" Lightningspark reprimanded, this new info caused Fleetpaw to start sobbing hysterically as he followed the orders given to him. It was then the endless cycle of torment started for Fleetpaw as he tried his best to finish the fish only to continuously throw up and having to swallow it again. Eventually though the young tom managed to accomplish the horrible task but he was too scared to try and pull away just yet as he opened his eyes to make sure he had done it and saw the remaining droplets of blood from the fish and his own vomit. Fleetpaw whimpered again and began to lick away the residue, much to the amusement of the crowd, as he tried to avoid letting his bulging and aching stomach hit the ground. Once Fleetpaw was finished however he fell on his haunches struggling to control his own breathing and keeping himself from throwing up.

However just as Fleetpaw sat down he felt pain erupt on his back as Loststar left claw marks on the younger toms skin causing blood to stain his black fur.

"M-My fur! Why would—" Fleetpaw started,

"I didn't say you could sit down kittypet, now get your fat body of yours up!" Loststar snapped causing his victim to hurry onto his paws starting to sob again. Lightningspark smiled at the scene before he led the way through the camp with every she-cat and tom following him as well. Eventually though the cats got to a forest clearing that was the dirt place, which had a large pile of fresh dirt in the center.

"P-Please, no more." Fleetpaw begged in a broken voice as he realized where he was, he never liked going to the dirt place it made him feel very uncomfortable to relieve himself where he could so easily be seen by someone else. All of the cats laughed at Fleetpaw's feeble attempt to beg for mercy,

"Roll in it." Loststar said darkly.

"Wha-What?" The younger tom stammered eyes going wide in shock and disbelief,

"Roll. In. It. Or we will make you." The leader said staring directly into Fleetpaw's eyes. The young tom started crying again and lowered his head as he walked over to the pile of fresh dirt, the smell of it making the tom want to puke more then he all ready did. Fleetpaw whimpered and reluctantly got ready to roll in the fresh dirt, however it appeared as if the young tom was taking too long as he felt a large weight plant itself on his back. The black tom screamed and begged for it to stop as the crowd cheered and his assaulter scratched him rubbing the fresh dirt all over Fleetpaw's body which easily caked into his thick fur.

"Uh….should we stop this?" Loststar whispered into Lightningspark's ear,

"Ha! Are you kidding me? No way!" The ginger tom said as he watched Fleetpaw get clawed up and tormented by the she-cat on top of him. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Fleetpaw the she-cat finally got off of him and proudly pranced back towards the crowd as her friend praised her actions.

"Alright get up kittypet, your suffering if almost over." Loststar said,

"Unfortunately!" His friend added. However Fleetpaw didn't get up he had curled up into a ball as dirt coated almost every part of his fur. Along with scratches and claw marks that he could only hope would go away in time.

He was hideous.

The crowd started to laugh at the display as a few cats tried to step closer onto for Loststar to get in front of them glaring at them with murderous intent.

"Get up, now!" Loststar demanded his glare softening slightly as he looked at Fleetpaw,

"Just kill me, please, kill me." The young tom said as any dignity and self worth he had held for himself had been shattered at this point.

"Okay." Lightningspark eagerly said retracting his claws,

"No!" Loststar shouted causing everyone to go quiet. "If we kill him now then that would be the easy way out. If he lives though he will have to live with this humiliation forever."

"Oh Starclan kits, he's so right!" One of the toms in the crowd said causing everyone to agree,

"Now get up, kittypet!" Lightningspark shouted and Fleetpaw sobbed as he got up.

"Pick him up." Loststar said, causing his deputy to raise an eyebrow at him but Lightningspark still obeyed picking the younger tom up by the nape of his neck. And everyone kept quiet in curiosity as Loststar led the way eventually making it to the edge of Lostclan territory where a dangerously rushing river was present. Loststar took a deep breathe before he smiled, "Throw him in."

"Wha-What!?" Fleetpaw shrieked as everyone else started to laugh or cheer happily.

"Bye-bye, kittypet. And don't come back." Loststar said,

"N-No, I can't swim!" The black tom said right before Lightningspark threw him into the river.

 **SPLASH!**

The crowd cheered and laughed even louder, and after a few minutes Fleetpaw's paws burst out of the water digging into the other side of the ground. The black tom sluggishly pulled himself off the river his wet fur still slightly caked in dirt as his wounds stung with a particularly large and deep gash now on his chest. Fleetpaw painfully whimpered as he forced himself to run away from the river and further away from Lostclan unable to ignore the laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

All of Lostclan was celebrating, soon after Fleetpaw had ran away, Loststar's and Lightningspark's parents having started the entire thing. Now everyone was talking, laughing, having fun including apprentices who were given the rest of the day off.

Everyone was happy.

All except for Loststar and Lightningspark.

"I can't believe you to." Cherrywhisker said, circling around the two toms glaring down at her son with Sapflight doing the same action. Sapflight was a large she-cat with warm brown and dark brown fur and green eyes, who was the mother of Lightningspark.

"Were very disappointed, how could you do that?" Skytail, Loststar's father, said as he and Lightningspark's father, Suntrail stood in front of their respective children. Suntrail had a solid bright ginger coat with eyes just a littie darker then his mate's.

"I-I….we did what you wanted us to do. How you trained us." Loststar said in a wavering voice only to get scratched in the face by Sapflight,

"That's not what we meant you fool!" The she-cat snapped. As Lightningspark winced at the sight not daring to speak up in fear of punishment.

"What we met was letting the kittypet go! What if that thing mates!?" Suntrail added his tail go back in forth irritably,

"I-It was the kittypet's choice, we only followed protocol." Lightningspark said speaking without thinking right before he was scratched in the face at well.

"Quiet! You aren't worth the air you breathe, you can't even properly get a she-cat pregnant! The only thing your useful for is your strength, got it?" Cherrywhisker said, causing Lightningspark to nod as he kept himself from crying.

"You two will track down the kittypet and kill it." Skytail started,

"But—" Loststar said before a glare from his parents shut him up.

"I don't care what you think, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even have a mate or kits if Gingertail hadn't made the first move. You wouldn't even be leader if it weren't for me having trained you. So you will do what we say, bring a piece of the kittypet to prove you killed it! Or there will be consequences." Skytail said shutting down any chance of argument as Lightningspark and Loststar accepted their new task.

"Now get going, your father and I will take care of things in your absence." Cherrywhisker said, and with his head bowed in shame Loststar left his tail dragging against the ground as Lightningspark followed,

"Hold it, Spark." Sapflight ordered causing the tom in question to stop in his tracks. "Good, now can you two give us a moment to talk to our son?"

"We'll allow it, Loststar will stop by the edge of Lostclan territory anyway one he realizes his friend isn't with him." Skytail said as him and his mate left the leader den,

"Spark, this is your chance!" Suntrail said getting in his sons face.

"M-My chance?" Lightningspark stammered,

"Your chance to become leader, when you and Loststar are on that mission kill him. You are stronger and heavier then Loststar, no strategy in the world will be able to stop you from beating him. And with Loststar dead and you being the only cat available to be leader since his kits are too young you will become leader of Lostclan!" Sapflight cheerful said.

"B-But I can't do that! And what about Loststar's parents if they find out he's dead they'll just take over again until his kits are old enough to lead." Lightningspark argued,

"You will do that because if you don't then that would make us very unhappy." Suntrail said digging his claws into Lightningspark's side. "And as for Loststar's parents we will deal with them, just kill Loststar and our job is as good as done."

"I….Alright." Lightningspark said,

"Good, now go." Sapflight ordered and the tom did as he was told briskly walking out of the leader den and through Lostclan. However as he walked his thoughts were a jumbled mess, he had to admit being leader was something he has always wanted. But he didn't want to have to betray his best friend because of it, however he also couldn't disobey his parents. He had to listen to his parents, besides he would be doing Loststar a favor. Yeah, that was it! Loststar hated being leader and wanted to be free! What better way to do that then to kill him and let his spirt be truly free! It was perfect! But the real question was how was Lightningspark going to pull this plan off? If he was going to kill his "best friend" then Lightningspark needed to do it in a way that couldn't be traced back to him.

Like a trap of somesort.

"Whoa, easy there Spark." Loststar said, his voice snapping Lightningspark out of his thoughts,

"H-Huh?" Lightningspark asked.

"One step more and you would've fallen in the river." The white and cream colored tom said motioning over to the dangerously rushing river right in front of them,

"Oh thanks." The larger tom said.

"Your welcome, now lets get this over with the kittypet couldn't have gone far." Loststar said, before he jumped over the river with Lightningspark doing the same as they ran down the path, away from Lostclan territory. And as the two ran Lightningspark looked back at Loststar, he had to figure out how to make things work out.

Afterall helping out friends was what Lightningspark was best at.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightningspark and Loststar walked out the woods that made up Lostclan which bled into a park where multiple dogs, she-cats, and tom-cats roamed with their two-leg owners close by. Most dogs and cats avoided one another or simply passed by the other without any sort of acknowledgment, while a few brave cats actually conversed with the dogs. However as Loststar and Lightningspark made their way through the park most kittypets quickly moved out the way or hid behind the now-defensive dogs for protection.

They all knew a Lostclan cat when they saw one.

Loststar and Lightningspark smiled feeling very prideful that Lostclan's reputation still stood strong. And the two toms were more then sure that said reputation had only been straightened thanks to a certain black cat that had ran through the park not long ago. But as much as Loststar and Lightningspark wanted to torment the useless kittypets before them, they had a mission to accomplish plus they were smart enough to know that doing so could get them mauled.

*

Loststar and Lightningspark had made it to the two-leg nest they had tracked Fleetpaw's scent to. The two-leg nest had blue walls and white top from what the two toms could see as they looked for a way inside.

Loststar gagged, "Can you imagine a worst fate? To live such an undignifing life."

"I honestly can't. Even the place of no stars would better then this pathetic life." Lightningspark replied as he looked around the area to try and find anything that he could use to painlessly kill Loststar. He might want to be leader of Lostclan and was planning his own friends demise but Lightningspark wanted Loststar to have a proud and painless death.

One that even Starclan would smile upon.

"Well what piece of the kittypet should we take after we kill him?" Loststar asked, as he looked around the two-leg nest,

"I say we take his tail, he does love it so much." The large ginger tom replied with a sadistic gleam in his hidden eyes while he followed the white and yellow cream colored tom.

"Oh yeah! Taking that away will break him!" Loststar said as he saw an entrance to the two-leg nest with the help of an open window, "There it is! Come on, lets make that kittypet cry!"

"Not that it would be too hard to do that." Lightningspark added as him and his friend jumped through the open window.

Successfully having entered the two-leg nest.

*

Fleetpaw sobbed as he laid on a large soft boulder that his two-leg family had laid him on. His fur was messy but had been thoroughly cleaned by the two-legs and he was covered in something that the two-legs had referred to as "gauze" and "bandages". But Fleetpaw could care less about his health at the very moment, all he could focus on was how miserable the humiliated he felt. He didn't know what to do with himself or even if he could get over the trauma he had just suffered, he felt threatened, frightened, and trapped around everyone and everything.

Was this going to be his life now? How he forever would see the world?

Fleetpaw didn't want to be scared like this for the rest of his life! He had wanted to become brave and prove his worth to other cats around him! But now those dreams seemed impossible, it felt like Starclan didn't even care or love a useless tom like himself. If he was too scared of everyone and everything he would never grow up to be anything other then a pathetic coward! Suddenly though the tom heard something that made his unbandaged fur bristle and his blood go cold.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the kittypet." A terrifyingly familiar voice said and Fleetpaw snapped his eyes over to the only entrance the room held to see Lightningspark and Loststar. The young tom began to shake, cry, and hyperventilate as he scrambled off the soft boulder and away from his tormentors.

"Aw, is the kittypet scared? Well you don't have to worry. Soon you won't feel anything at all, and you will go to the place of no stars. Right where you belong." Loststar said his claws out as him and Lightningspark advanced, all while Fleetpaw curled his tail around his body as he unknowingly backed himself into a corner too terrified to run or call for his two-leg family.

"P-Please, leave me alone. D-Didn't you guys torture me enough?" Fleetpaw sobbed, however he soon tripped over his own paws due to his frantic movements before he fell hard on his back.

"You are making this too easy." The white and cream colored cat said, "In fact I think my friend and I will take a little prize before the end." Loststar smiled in sadistic joy as he pulled on Fleetpaw's tail to bring it to its full length.

"W-Wait! No! Please no! Anything but my tail! I-I…." Fleetpaw pleaded, before he was shocked into silence just as Loststar used his claws and cut off a large portion of his own tail. Leaving nothing more but a useless stub that now couldn't do anything, besides wagging that is. The room was silent as Loststar threw the tail over to Lightningspark, who gladly took it in his mouth. However, the silence was soon broken as Fleetpaw started to loudly sob and scream over his missing tail, completely hysterical at this point.

"Finish him!" Lightningspark cheered through the severed tail and Loststar was quickly to comply as he tackled Fleetpaw, who began to squirm and move at the added weight. While Loststar raised his paw sharp claws at the ready as they hovered over the younger toms neck where the jugular would be.

"Goodbye, kittypet." Loststar darkly said, but just as he swung his claws he heard Lightningspark cry out in surprise and pain right before he felt something hard hit his side. Causing Loststar to fly across the room and hit his head leaving him heavily disoriented. Meanwhile Lightningspark had just got gotten himself up on shaky paws from being hit as he looked around and room, he saw Fleetpaw out cold (hoping that said tom was dead or dying) as blood pooled from a deep scar on his neck. The two-leg that had attacked him and Loststar was currently beating the white and cream colored tom with what looked to be a stick with strange yellow things sticking out the end. As Loststar himself yowled in pain unable to get up from the repeated assault and disorientation clouding his head.

Lightningspark finally looked to see Fleetpaw's severed tail not far from him and without a second thought the ginger tom took the tail and ran for the nearest exit that led outside the two-leg nest. In truth, Lightningspark wasn't sure if Fleetpaw was dead or not but he looked to be and that was good enough for the infertile tom he just needed to get out of here. But the one thing Lightningspark was more then sure that the crazy two-leg would definitely kill Loststar, it might not be the most honorable death but at least Loststar died while getting rid of another unless kittypet. And with those thoughts Lightningspark jumped through the same window him and his former friend and leader had gone through not long ago.

While Loststar himself passed out.


End file.
